The present invention relates to a laser pointer with built-in accessories and more particularly pertains to allowing a laser pointer to perform other important functions.
The use of laser pointer devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, laser pointer devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing items to be pointed out are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,418 to Hsiung discloses a laser pointer for use in pointing and for vertical and horizontal alignment in construction work. U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,639 to Hwang discloses a wrist watch with a laser pointer incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,026 to Wu discloses a laser pointer enclosed in a metal barrel casing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a laser pointer with built-in accessories for allowing a laser pointer to perform other important functions.
In this respect, the laser pointer with built-in accessories according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a laser pointer to perform other important functions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories which can be used for allowing a laser pointer to perform other important functions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of laser pointer devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved laser pointer with built-in accessories. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an elongated cylindrical housing having a first end, a second end, and a body disposed therebetween. A laser is disposed within the first end of the elongated cylindrical housing. The laser has a window disposed within the first end for directing a beam outwardly therethrough. The laser includes a control switch disposed within the body of the elongated cylindrical housing. A pen is disposed within the second end of the elongated cylindrical housing. A clock is disposed within the body of the elongated cylindrical housing. The clock includes an LCD and an alarm. The clock includes a control switch used for setting a time of day, an alarm time, and to activate and deactivate the alarm.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories which has all the advantages of the prior art laser pointer devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a laser pointer with built-in accessories economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories for allowing a laser pointer to perform other important functions.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser pointer with built-in accessories including an elongated housing having a first end, a second end, and a body disposed therebetween. A laser is disposed-within the first end of the elongated housing. The laser has a window disposed within the first end for directing a beam outwardly therethrough. A pen is disposed within the second end of the elongated housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.